My Beloved
by that-moment-between-strangers
Summary: Enjolras dreams of the June Rebellion and all he can think about it saving her, his beloved. Modern AU


**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended.

**Main Characters:** Enjolras and Eponine

**Secondary Characters: **Marius, Grantaire, Comberferre, Joly

**Ratings:** K-T

* * *

Enjolras scratched the back of his head as he leaned back in his chair. His essay on the French Revolution was going well, he had managed to include the failed Paris Uprising of 1832 or the June Rebellion as it was commonly referred to. It had caught his attention when he had been researching and it had resonated with him though he wasn't exactly sure why. It wasn't an important rebellion considering it failed and resulted in many casualties but it kept plaguing his mind. He glanced at phone, which was blinking angrily with messages from his friends and picked it up as he stood from his seat. He stretched as he walked to his kitchen wanting some water before he would head to bed. It was 2 o'clock in the morning and he was surprised that Eponine wasn't home yet. He remembered his messages and quickly scanned them.

**Grantaire: how te fuck did you gt so luck/?y**

**Eponine: Ignore R, he's drunk and pissed that I beat him at his own game. I'll be home soon.**

**Combeferre: Eponine just drank R under the table, be prepared for to have a shitty hangover. How's the essay going?**

He ignored the rest, most of his other friends just messaging him about how much Eponine could drink. He quickly typed back a message to Eponine letting her know that he was going to bed but to wake him when she got home. He sighed, rubbing his hand along his face as he quickly went to the bathroom. Once he was in their bedroom, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed, his eyes starting close before his head even hit the pillow. His mind remembering the June Rebellion…

_There were shouts around him. A gunshot was heard and Enjolras blinked his eyes. He glanced around and his jaw dropped as he recognized where he was from pictures he had seen before. This scene was familiar to him as he took in the barricade - men running around trying to add furniture to the barricade as he heard the sounds of hooves coming from the other side. - it was like he had been here before. He heard someone yelling his name and he turned, his eyes locking with a scarily familiar pair of dark ones. _

_He knew her name even though she was in a long coat and a brown hat covering her long curls. She was dressed as a boy and he wondered why this was. He felt a shove to his shoulder and a large chair was place in his hand, he steeled his eyes and started helping the other men putting things on the barricade. It became a blur of him placing things on the barricade and giving orders to the men around him, he didn't even think when he spoke and for the second time, a feeling of déjà vu enveloped him. As the first attack approached, he glanced around looking for his … Eponine, the boy in the dirty coat but he didn't see her. He shook the thought away, knowing that she was probably save away from all this chaos. He climbed the barricade, hiding behind a table on the top of it and took the rifle thrown his way. He heard the hooves stop and he knew that the first battle was about to start. He readied his rifle and glanced at his comrade who was a few spaces away from him. He clambered to his feet grabbing the red flag by his side and holding it up as he stood on the top of the barricade. _

_As the first shots were fired, Enjolras concentrated on nothing more than trying to stay alive and keeping his brother's alive. His brothers? Wait, he didn't even know who they were. Yet he did…didn't he. Suddenly, he heard a loud shout, "MARIUS!" Marius? That name wasn't common, it couldn't be a coincident could it? He was very confused but he turned, staring in horror as he saw the same boy from before. Eponine. He didn't even think as he climbed over the barricade, his body and mind only thinking about one thing, saving his beloved. He knocked the soldier who was aiming for Marius and grabbed Eponine by the waist and shielded her from the shots being fired in their direction. He let out a yell when a bullet went straight into his thigh but with the help of Marius, he made it behind the barricade. He stared at Eponine who's hat had fallen off and found her eyes staring at him, clearly confused by why he didn't that. He staggered to his feet, not bothering to talk to her, he had an inkling that they weren't friends. His hand held his thigh as he walked over to the medic, who looked suspiciously similar to Joly. Before he could reach Joly, his leg gave way to the wound and he fell the floor. He could hear yells and screams from those around him but all he could see was Eponine's eyes staring at him. He reached up and gently caressed her cheek, hiding the hurt as she flinched as his touch. He whispered to her, "Leave Eponine, don't chance fate again." He pushed her away and let Joly come to his aid. He watched as she rushed over to Marius and tore his eyes away, he remembered a time when she had done that before and he cursed his subconscious for bringing it into his dream as well. It was bringing up an emotion he had done a lot to quell. All he could hope now was that she would leave, he couldn't bear to see her die … again. _

"ENJOLRAS!"

The blonde blinked his eyes open, a tear falling down his cheek, and he quickly wiped it away as he realized Eponine was screaming at him. He shook his head trying to dispel the dream from his memory but knowing that it was useless. Instead, he blindly searched for her waist, wanting to feel her close to him. To know that she was safe in his arms. She helped him place his hands on her waist and he tugged her close, burying his head in her shoulder as he recovered from his dream. Her fingers ran gently through his curls and she whispered, "What were you dreaming about Enj?"

Enjolras took a deep breath in as he lifted his head, his eyes finding her concerned ones. He shifted so that she was in his lap and he was leaning against the headboard, his lips finding hers in a gently kiss. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers as he smiled slightly at her, his eyes staring tenderly at her, "A revolution." A smirk playing on his lips as he felt the dream disappearing into the dark corners of his mind. It had seemed so vivid but it was only a dream, of which he was thankful for.

Eponine kissed him deeply before pulling away and laughing, "Only you would dream of a revolution,"

He shrugged not wanting to share anymore of it. He helped her to slid into the covers and he tugged her back so that she was snug against his side and pressed another kiss to her lips saying, "I love you Ep,"

She furrowed her brows a little wondering what had left him so shaken but quickly smiled and replied with a smile playing on her lips, "I love you too Sebastian,"

He groaned at her use of his first name but just buried his head in her curls as he heard her whisper a quiet goodnight. He tightened his hold on her as he sleep over took him. And this time the only thing on his mind was his … Eponine.

* * *

**A/N: So I got this prompt from someone on tumblr. I hope you all liked it. It ended up being Modern AU because I didn't think I could actually write a proper story involving them in the 19th Century France. Anyway, reviews are always loved. I love writing with prompts so if you have any just PM me and I'd love to write them. **


End file.
